<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Lover by Reve_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515381">Secret Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13'>Reve_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Lover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never give up the one you really love." </p><p>That's what Mikhail's mother used to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Lover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You have done nothing wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea how this story will go on. This is purely for self-fulfillment. </p><p>But I promise Mikhail will have a happy ending with Fei.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were traditions to follow, even more so in the underworld. </p><p> </p><p>His father was a Vor, the godfather of the Russian mafia, who had to follow the code of conduct to be a respectable leader of the group. He did not have too much time to spend with his father, but he remembered clearly how his father recited the rules on his breakfast table.. </p><p> </p><p>не иметь никаких долговременных связей с женщинами, запрещено иметь семью и поддерживать отношения с родными и близкими</p><p> </p><p>(Have no long-term relationships with women, and not to have a family and maintain relationships with family and friends.)</p><p> </p><p>Marriage was banned. But it did not stop him, or any other Vory, to have lovers and illegitimate children.</p><p> </p><p>His father was a good looking man, and could be very romantic if he wanted to be. He had countless lovers in his life, but only two had bore his children. His older sister Nadia by his most beloved “wife”, and him, by his “mistress”. Neither of them were legally married to him.</p><p> </p><p>His mother was a creature of love. She admired the man since her teenage years, and followed him to go through many dangerous fields. Even though the man could never give her a proper status more than a 'mistress', she was devoted to him. She and Mikhail lived in a house in the corner of Moscow, modest, but comfortable enough. He would only visit them once a month, but he always bought her bouquet of roses and toys for the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Mishen’ka, you’ve got your father’s eyes...so beautiful. My baby...” She would held him on her lap and stroke his hair gently, and smiled to him. Mikhail loved hugging her tightly, holding her hands, and telling her he would be as strong as his father. She would smiled to the playful little boy, who was no taller than her knees, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.   </p><p> </p><p>And at last she died for him. She took a bullet for him when he was ten. There was a reason why a Vor should not have a family. It would be their weakness. </p><p> </p><p>The son of another woman of her husband would be an eyesore to any sane woman. So did her. His father never took him back to the main house to live with them, instead, he sent him to his brother hoping Yuri could take over the role of father. </p><p> </p><p>In terms of education and physical training, Yuri did an exceptional job. He learnt as much as, if not more than, the children of his age by homeschooling. He could even play piano and violin and dance the waltz, so he could ‘blend in with the top society’, as quoted from his uncle. Guns and unarmed combat were taught by Yuri himself, and he started the elementary level of leadership training too. His knowledge and skill were perfectly acquired, even his father found it satisfying.</p><p> </p><p>“Show your father and that woman what you’ve got. Don’t embarrass your mother and me.” Yuri said to Mikhail before they went to the house for Christmas. Much like when his mother was still around, he was allowed to visit the main house only in festivals and birthday of his father. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to show his father he had grown up to a proper man too, and mostly he wanted to show the woman that despised his own mother so much. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the woman called his mother a whore and a bitch, and how she should stay away from her ‘husband’ as much as possible. He was too young back then to understand any of these. All he remembered was how his mother showed sadness in her eyes but never back down. She always just stood there, smiling, and held her head up high. </p><p> </p><p>“Never give up the one you really love.” That was what she told him on their way back home.    </p><p> </p><p>Yuri bought him to the main house the day before Christmas Eve. To a religious person like him, Christmas was an important day and there were rituals to follow. Fasting on the Christmas Eve, attending mass in the church, and many more tiniest things to do. Mikhail could never understand how his uncle could be so religious, given that the occupation of their family violated almost everything on the Ten Commandments. </p><p> </p><p>But yet he followed. He followed just because he wanted to show his father how disciplined he could be. He was only twelve but he was good enough to shoulder responsibilities.</p><p> </p><p>It was his sister Nadia who came out to receive them. Nadia was two years older than him, a cheerful and good looking teenage girl. Unlike her mother, she was always nice to her little brother. </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Yuri, Misha.” She greeted the two with a slight bow, “Please get in, it’s freezing here.”</p><p> </p><p>She led the way inside, and asked the servants to move their luggage to the guest rooms. The house was splendidly decorated. Nadia turned around and saw that Mikhail’s nose and cheek were reddened from the cold, she chuckled and squeezed his face gently. “Oh Misha, how cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail blushed at the sudden intimacy. Yuri frowned upon it but he did not say anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Father and mother are in the library waiting for you.” She continued to lead the way, and knocked on a wooden double-door that had flowers carved on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” It was a deep and powerful voice, no doubt from their father. Nadia opened the door and let Yuri and Mikhail got in first. </p><p> </p><p>When Yuri was chatting casually to his brother, Mikhail stood behind his uncle quietly. His father did not ask him to sit, and he knew better than just sit down somewhere. Nadia settled down on an armchair near to the fireplace and looked at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>At last his father seemed to realized his existence. He gestured him to come closer, and Mikhail walked towards him. His father eyed him from head-to-toe, and finally patted on his hair. “I see how Mikhail had grown up so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, father.” Mikhail blushed a little. To a teenager boy, nothing was better than a praise and acknowledgement from his father. </p><p> </p><p>Nadia’s mother was eyeing him too. She was not happy with the existence of Mikhail, anyone could tell, but she could not express her hate in the presence of her husband. She gave a weak smile, almost a sneer, to the boy. “Yuri had been doing a really good job, raising HER son to such decency.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikhail looked at the woman. He was now old enough to understand the sarcastic and he was furious in how she implied his mother did not ‘raise him well’. If it was up to him, he would punch that woman in the face, but unfortunately, all he could do is to clench his fists, enduring the insults to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>And he remembered what his mother did in situations like this. She always held her chin up and stood confidently. “I’ve done nothing wrong.” That was what she would have said. </p><p> </p><p>He did what his mother did. His father and uncle was indifferent to this, while such bravery earned the respect of his sister, secretly in her heart. But it only added fuel to the fire for Nadia’s mother. </p><p> </p><p>On the Christmas Eve, when they were all supposed to go for the midnight mass, she locked him up in his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Mikhail?” The family was standing in the front door, preparing to go to the church. His father looked around and could not see the little boy anywhere, “Nadia, did you see your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I last saw him at about six in the afternoon.” Nadia shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>The madam of the house sent her maids to look for the boy, or pretended to look, and they surely returned the news that Mikhail was nowhere to be found in the house. They even added how ‘the boy must found it boring and sneaked out to play’ between the reports. Mikhail’s father was angry and he stormed out of the door without another words. </p><p> </p><p>Mikhail was banging the door, but he was too young to have any power to do serious damage to the thick wooden door. He tried the windows, but it was bolted shut. He watched the family’s car go away without him, and he knew he screwed it up. </p><p> </p><p>He sat alone in the dark bedroom and looked up to the ceiling, amazed at how detailed his ‘mother’ could be, to the extent that they remembered to unscrew the light bulb so he cannot use the light to indicate his existence. He was starving from the strict fasting of the day, and he saw no reason that the woman would leave him any food in the room. </p><p> </p><p>He sat on the floor and leaned his head on his bed, he closed his eyes and hoped that he could just sleep through the night. Neither prayers nor Christmas Father would help him. Nor his father. And very probably nor his uncle too. </p><p> </p><p>Have no long-term relationships with women. Oh father, if only you would follow this rule.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His door was unlocked in the morning of Christmas when his sister came back from the church. He was barely conscious from the starving and the cold, all he knew was a young female voice trying to wake him up. </p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her coat on him before sneaking some bread and milk from the kitchen and fed him gently. She was holding his hands, trying to warm him up. He sobbed, but he did not let his tears come out. She whispered to his ears, “Misha, I am here for you.” </p><p> </p><p>When Mikhail finally regained his strength to stand up, he answered to his father’s summon. His father and uncle were sitting in the library, their faces as cold as ice. They did not yell at him, but his father’s disappointment hurt his heart the most. Nobody would believe his side of the story so he decided to keep his mouth shut. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Held your head up high. You have done nothing wrong.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuri brought him back to his house in the afternoon, he did not even wanted to stay for Christmas dinner. To him, missing the Christmas mass was an unforgivable sin. He was embarrassed, and even more so after hearing how Nadia’s mother implied that it was Yuri’s failure in education. How this bastard son could never learn to discipline. </p><p> </p><p>And it was the first time Yuri whipped him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learnt from your mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That was the first, and never the last. Yuri put higher and higher expectation on Mikhail, and the beating was worse every time. His flesh whipped open, healed up, and opened again, leaving the unfading scars scattered on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadia came to stay for the winter when her father and mother were both out of the country for business. Mikhail opened the door for her this time, and amazed at how time flies and a year had already passed. Yuri did not brought him to the main house again in the whole year, feared of being embarrassed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misha.” Nadia wrapped her arms around Mikhail’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Everythings’ fine.” Mikhail hugged her back, pretending his wounds did not hurt at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the presence of Nadia, Yuri’s violence had restrained to minimal. Perhaps he was afraid that Nadia would spread the bad words to her parents and damned his reputation. Mikhail enjoyed the accompany of his sister. It was like a sunshine in the frozen land, an oasis in the desert. They would sneaked out to the neighbourhood when Yuri was not at home, and wandered in the stores nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you are the kids living in that big house?” On an usual day, they met this kid from the neighbourhood. A tall and strong boy, perhaps the same age as Mikhail, with tousled blond hair stopped the siblings. Mikhail stood in front of Nadia immediately, ready to strike at any second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh calm down! My name is Boris. Shop owners of the grocery are my parents.” The boy felt the hostility of Mikhail and backed a few paces, “I was just curious! Never see you wander around except to the church!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They became friends, and Boris introduced his friends to them. It was hard for them to go out of the house and Mikhail could not imagine what would happen if Yuri found it out, so the kids pretended to be the “good children” and went to the same church, just to have a chance to meet and chat with Mikhail and Nadia there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikhail, the circus is staying somewhere nearby.” Boris told them on a Sunday morning, when Yuri bought them to the church. The older man was chatting over with the adults and left the two unsupervised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misha, it sounds fun.” Nadia was eager to go. She might not be as secluded as Mikhail, but circus was a rare experience to her too. More importantly, she did not know Yuri’s true dark side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...OK.” The fun and excitedness clouded the sensible judgement of a teenage boy. Mikhail agreed to sneak out of the church together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undoubtedly, Yuri would have notice afterward.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at his nephews, and clenched his fists tightly. No. He must not show violence towards them. Not in front of his brother’s daughter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikhail, you are grounded until the next church visit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Expecting more severe punishment than grounding, Mikhail nodded and went to his bedroom without a word. His door firmly locked by Yuri himself. Mikhail lied down on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. Well, at least he got light this time, and he had a private bathroom attached to his room. Is tap water drinkable? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he heard something from his window. He opened the window and saw Nadia standing in the snow. Appently she just throw a paper ball to his window to get his attention. His bedroom was on the second floor, a bit too high for a girl to climb. Nadia threw two boxes of cookies to him, almost hit him on the face. He waved at her as a thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would throw him something to eat whenever she had a chance. Mikhail looked out of the window from time-to-time, feeling like the princess in fairy tales who was stuck in the high tower with an evil fire-breathing dragon. He laughed at his own thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having nothing better to do in this bedroom, Mikhail thought about his future seriously. His uncle was insane, no doubt, and would be worse once Nadia go back to the main house. In the most optimistic estimation, he would have to endure him until he came of age, meaning five more years. He clapped on his forehead, god knows it was hard to endure him for one more day. And what after that? He owned nothing and was certainly not the rightful heir of his father’s fortune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a plan, a premilinary one, sketched in his mind. If only he had the man power and the resources. But he had time. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the next Sunday, Mikhail was finally released from his bedroom. He winked at his sister secretly, as a thank you for keeping him fed and alive. They went to the church again, pretending to be devout and faithful believers this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At almost midnight, the usual paper ball hit Mikhail’s window again. Nadia smiled at him and gestured him to come. He put on his coat and tiptoed to the garden, where he found his sister and Boris. They decided to build a massive amount of snowmen to irritate Yuri. Mikhail laughed, and volunteered to steal his uncle’s shoes to hide inside the snowmen. A small revenge is still a revenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them spent a good two hours making the snowmen. It was freezingly cold, but the fun they imagined made them forget it. Boris waved them goodbye when they sneaked back to the house, hoping to see their uncle’s face the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not a disappointment at all, seeing the speechless Yuri. However, Yuri blamed it on Mikhail without even questioning them. He was too angry at how his nephew misbehave again, just exactly after he finished the last punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted at him before breakfast, and could not control himself anymore. He demanded Mikhail to take off his shirt, as usual, and bought out the horse whip that the boy feared the most. He thrashed on his back mercilessly, ignoring the scream of Nadia. Mikhail clenched his teeth trying to stay quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dozen of whipping, Yuri threw the whip on the floor and stormed away. Mikhail lied down on the floor, his back bleeding badly. Nadia kneeled down next to him, tears dropping down her rosy cheek. She helped him to walk back to his bedroom and lied face-down on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadia fetched the first-aid box, helped him to dress the wound with her shaking hands. She gasped at the view of his scarred back. She stroked the hair of her little brother gently, with tears still circling on her eyes. Mikhail returned a weak smile to her and clenched her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri opened the door and stepped in. He sneered at the siblings, “Mikhail, you are grounded for another week. Nadia, if you love your brother so much, why don’t you join him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail pushed Nadia’s hand, signalling her to leave but she ignored it, “Fine. I will be here with Misha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their uncle sneered again, and looked at Mikhail’s bare back for a while. Nadia gasped at the sight. Her uncle’s groin was bigger under the pants, obviously aroused from the result of his sick sadistic. She was old enough to understand this. Yuri coughed, noticing Nadia’s gaze, and locked up the room and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misha...Did he...always do this?” Her hands were trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, after last Christmas.” Mikhail turned his head to face his sister, still unable to sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he...touched you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed that too. But no, he did not.” Mikhail sighed at his sister, “Good, you are locked up too, who is going to send us food?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Misha, you are a man that learnt from mistake, right?” Nadia patted her brother’s head gently, “I saw Boris stocked up for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail smiled and asked her to pry up the wooden pranks under his bed. He built a secret small storage for himself in his previous grounding, stocked with cookies and things that do not expire easily. “You got to be prepared, living in this house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadia helped him to change the bandages everyday. They chatted a lot, more than they ever did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you mother very much.” She said on a day when they discuss about their parents, “She was a very nice woman, very respectable. She had the confident look, no matter what my mother said to her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail smiled at the thought of his mother. She used to like stroking his hair, just like what Nadia did on the day he was wounded, “Never give up the one you really love. That’s what she always tell me. She was madly in love with father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never understand father. For his job, it would be dangerous to keep a lover and family. Look at us, we could hardly go to the town and play on our own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, perhaps love is not something you can control.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heartbreaking Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nadia, I can trust you, right?” </p><p>He filled Nadia with his grand plan of taking over the power from Yuri. In his current plan, Yuri was the maximum that he could get, not his father’s. Nadia nodded when listening, and offered some comments and ideas to perfect it. </p><p>After Nadia went back to the main house, they secretly keep in touch by exchanging messages on the phone. Mikhail learnt to delete all evidence on his phone, in case Yuri fancied a sudden check up of it. He pretended to be obedient most of the time, went to the church every Sunday and acted like a good believer. His true intention was  mostly for staying contact with Boris, who agreed to join them without any hesitation. </p><p>Mikhail smiled to himself, he was now sixteen and his gang was getting bigger with Boris’s help on the street. Nadia leaked information from their father’s side from time to time, and he was the mastermind. Ah, the princess on the high tower was almost ready to slay the  sadistic pervert dragon. He laughed again on his imagination. </p><p>He looked over his shoulder to the mirror, checking his back. He was once again whipped yesterday, for obtaining a B in the history. He couldn't care less of the history of some Tsars hundred years ago, for now he was planning the grand future of his own. He wondered whether he could pass the shooting test today, with his back still hurt in large movement. </p><p>But he had to, as he wanted very much to attend his sister’s eighteenth birthday party. </p><p>He tried to dress his own wound, and at last he wrapped himself with sufficient bandages. After years of practice, it became one of his talents. His another talent included acting, which in his opinion he deserved an Oscar award, as Yuri allowed him to help out his work from time-to-time. How convenient it would be to place order of some extra guns and bullets, stocked up under his bed along with canned food and in Boris' secret hideouts.</p><p>In the lovely summer time, he finally visited the main house again after a long while, to his beloved sister's birthday party. She would turned eighteen in a few days, which was an important day to celebrate. </p><p>Yuri had given Mikhail slightly more freedom now, as his nephew appeared to be a disciplined good boy most of the time. Perhaps God had finally persuaded the boy to walk on the right path of life. Once in a while it irritates him when the boy went to play with the punks in the neighborhood, but it was within the limit of deviance of puberty, forgivable after some beating up. </p><p>Mikhail knew his uncle enjoyed the view of his scarred back, so he never made an effort of hiding the pain he caused. He knew this pussy would not dare to go any further, so why not give him some eye candy to tame him? </p><p>After all, everything will be his. Not long for now. </p><p>Mikhail dressed formally in a suit, his hair was still curly but he attempted to make it looks tidy. He was now taller than his sister, who was wearing a little black dress with lace. Elegance and good looking, and prudence enough to her parents' taste. </p><p>"I can't pet your hair now." Nadia chuckled when she met her brother, "You are so much taller. Boys…" </p><p>"Yes, that's how boys work." Mikhail smiled, lowered his head for her. “How’s everything? I mean you.”</p><p>“Never better.” Nadia patted him, and the two sat down in a corner of the living room,  “I have a boyfriend, I can introduce you to him when you stay here.” </p><p>“Wow, totally not expecting this, sis.” Mikhail laughed.</p><p>“I met him in a book fair. Didn’t I told you I have been submitting works to story writing competition? He works there and we get on very well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, bookworm type? Not my cup of tea.” Mikhail paused for a while, “Do THEY know?” </p><p>“...No.” Nadia frowned, “I know they want me to marry some people from other organizations. Political marriage, but damn, I am not going for that.”</p><p>“I have your back, though my words do not have much power in this house.” Mikhail smiled at his sister. “Not now, yet.” </p><p>“Misha. Be careful.” Nadia looked around to make sure nobody eavedropped. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>On the dinner table, Mikhail’s father was impressed at how his son had grown to a responsible young man. Mikhail showed his perfect manner, talked like an educated man, and obviously physically well-trained under the ironed suit. He was wearing a cross necklace, which added some points from being a faithful follower. Yuri was satisfied at his nephew’s performance, and he nodded with approval. </p><p>Nadia’s mother, however, found Mikhail even more irritating than before. But this young man had grown enough to fight back her verbal bullying. She decided to completely ignore this bastard son, and turned to her daughter.</p><p>“Nadia, you said you want to invite your friends to the birthday party. Who are they? Do we know them?”</p><p>Nadia was surprised at the sudden question but she collected herself quickly. Mikhail gave his sister a small smile as encouragement and support. </p><p>“Father, mother. I want to introduce him to you formally tomorrow, before the party. May I invite him over for dinner, please?” </p><p>“HIM?” Her father frowned, but nodded, “Yes, you have my approval.” </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Nadia bought Mikhail to the local bookstore to meet her boyfriend. His name was Ivan, a slender young man with freckles on the cheek. Mikhail chatted with him casually, and very soon learnt that the young man had nothing to do with the underworld, with an accountant as father and grocery cashier as mother. </p><p>Mikhail agreed that Ivan was a nice man, and cared about his sister very much. The two had been together for half a year now, but had never talked about her parents. He gladly accepted the invitation of dinner, and promised to go in his best suit. </p><p>Slightly before the dinner time, Ivan arrived to their door. Mikhail opened the door and saw the young man’s terrified face. He was indeed in his best suit, but not to Nadia’s mother taste for sure. Obviously, Nadia had never told him she lived in this big house. </p><p>“Not expecting this huh?” Mikhail smiled and pull the man into the house. </p><p>“...Definitely not. Oh God do I look good enough?” </p><p>“Um, I’ve got an extra shirt upstairs.” Mikhail looked at the checkered shirt of the man and offered him a change. </p><p>“Ivan! Misha, you should have called for me.” Nadia walked down the stairs in her beige dress. </p><p>“Nadia, I am so sorry to look like this. Do you think I should go get Mikhail’s shirt?” Ivan blushed at the sight, Nadia was more glamorous than anytime she came to see him. </p><p>“No, Misha has a boarder shoulder than yours and you won’t fit his shirt.” Nadia came and held Ivan’s hand, “Don’t worry, it is a casual dinner tonight.” </p><p>As expected, Nadia’s mother was as nasty as usual. </p><p>“So your little friend, Ivan, is it?” She sneered the moment she laid eyes on the young man, “Not what I was expecting from you, dear. More like Mikhail’s kind.” </p><p>“Mother!” Nadia tried to defend her boyfriend, who was too scared and embarrassed in the grand dining room. “Please don’t!”</p><p>“Ivan.” Her father spoke for the first time this evening. “Do you know what we do for living?” </p><p>“Uh...Not exactly...” Startled at the deep and dignified voice, Ivan answered with a trembling voice.</p><p>“Well, I am the Voy of this family. Mafia. I hope you know your place when you decide to meddle with people like us.”</p><p>“...” </p><p>The dinner ended unpleasantly. The poor young man was frightened and could hardly lift a fork anymore, no matter how Nadia assure him that she was really in love with him. As soon as their father announced dinner was over, the man almost raced out of the dining room and left the house immediately.</p><p>Mikhail patted Nadia’s shoulder, whose tears had been dropping on her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slaying the evil dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I, Nadyezhda Arbatova, hereby declare that I will not take shares from the Arbatovs family business.” </p><p>That was a counter attack from a heartbroken girl. With such formal declaration, she was no longer entitled to the family’s fortune or power, and marrying her meant nothing any more. All the lads that were once “interested” or “in love with” her were gone at a blink. Nadia laughed in sorrow. She expected this too, after all, they were after her inheritance, not herself.</p><p>“Sorry Misha, I can’t support you from here anymore.” She said on the day when she moved out from the big house. Mikhail came to help her packing. Nadia had some savings and earned a prize from the writing competition. It was nothing compared to the big house, but enough for a girl to live in a modest way. </p><p>“Never give up the one you really love.” Mikhail said, “Perhaps you just did not meet the one yet.” </p><p>“Who knows? Perhaps there’s no THE ONE out there.” Nadia hugged Mikhail tightly. “See you, little brother.” </p><p>“We will meet again.”</p><p> </p><p>And then in a random autumn day not much later, their father and Nadia’s mother were both gunned down. The family business was left to no one. The subordinates of his father saw it as an opportunity to get the top position, and nasty wars had began between different parties of the former organization. Yuri observed the whole business quietly, saving his usual moral talks to himself. </p><p>He took Nadia back to his house. </p><p>“It is unsafe for you to be alone out there, no matter you are inheriting or not.” Yuri told the girl, like a loving uncle that both Mikhail and Nadia knew he was not. But she took the offer.</p><p>Yuri  joined the war after that. He trusted Mikhail to fight beside him, believing this boy could not do much more than obeying his orders. He loved the moral high ground he was on. Who would be more suitable to take the throne than the former boss’s son and daughter? He, Yuri Arbatov, could be the helpful guardian before the boy was old enough and eventually be trusted “by the boy” for the position. </p><p>Perfect plan, almost.</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail fought alongside with his uncle. To him, Yuri was like a tank that helped him to finish off all potential enemy in the front lines. </p><p>War was on, and not for too long. No one would risk everything they own to fight, especially not with their life. Too much blood spilled, too much bullets fired, and these all costed a lot. Soon enough, some demanded a peaceful treaty between all parties and all people in power was called for a meeting, Yuri included. </p><p>“And this was supposed to choose the leader among ourselves.” One of the men spoke in a hoarse voice. Mikhail recognized him to be his father’s once faithful subordinate. </p><p>“I believe no one but Yuri Arbatov is suitable for the position.” A man in his fifties said. Mikhail knew this man too. He visited their house recently and he was sure Yuri had paid him for this. “After all, he is the guardian of Mikhail Arbatov! The son of our respected leader.” </p><p>People whispered to their subordinates and exchanged quick conversation. Every now and then they would took a glimpse at Yuri and Mikhail. After a serious debate from parties that Yuri paid and Yuri did not paid, they finally reached to the decision that ,indeed, a moral high ground was important. </p><p>The Ring of Arbatovs was taken out by a third party from the bank. It was a gold ring with obsidian embedded on. This was the symbol of countless wealth and power, something that these men in the room craved for. </p><p>When Yuri was about to receive the honour, a gun was pointed at him. Mikhail’s gun. </p><p>“Sorry uncle, but I believe they just said I am the rightful successor?”</p><p>Hustle and bustle, and Mikhail’s men raced inside the room with Nadia in the lead. Each pointing their guns to the old men in the room. Many of them wore clothes covered with freshly spilled blood, but not their own blood obviously. The silence after the break in was strange, as their subordinates should also be reacting. They could only guessed that they were all killed by this bunches of newcomers by silenced guns. </p><p>“Haha, and this boy really meant business.” One of the elders laughed at the sight, and he held his hands up to surrender, “Yuri, you really did cultivate a wonderful leader.” </p><p>And the other men followed. They came here for a peaceful talk and were not prepared to die at all. Whether Yuri or Mikhail got the throne did not matter to them, they were not getting the wealth anyway. Why not pay some respect to the new boy in exchange for perhaps future benefits? </p><p>Mikhail took the ring.  </p><p>The prince stuck on the high tower had finally slayed the evil dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>